The present invention relates in general to a load management circuit which is adapted to receive input voltages of different type, such as both AC and DC input voltages, and which has the capability of essentially automatically directing these voltages for operation of the load.
Load control circuitry exists in which a load is adapted to be driven from two different respective input signals or voltages. It is common in such an arrangement to provide some type of a manual switch which may, for example, be a two-position switch. In one position, only a first voltage can be coupled to the load, while in a second position, a second different voltage can be coupled to the load. In existing circuitry, there is no relatively simple way of automatically coupling the proper voltage to the load.
In accordance with one use of load control circuitry, reference may be made to a resuscitator apparatus which employs a DC motor and associated controls. One problem in operating this resuscitator apparatus, particularly in the field, is that one particular voltage may not always be available and thus it is desired to provide a circuit as now in accordance with the present invention in which the circuit essentially automatically detects the type of voltage input and operates the load accordingly. This operation of the load occurs essentially in the same controlled manner regardless of the input voltage type and to some extent regardless of the input voltage amplitude.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load management circuit which includes detection means for determining the nature of a particular voltage that is applied at the input for in turn applying this voltage in the proper manner to the load.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatically operated load control circuit that is adapted to receive input voltages of different type and even different magnitude such as both input AC and DC voltages and for properly directing these applied voltages to the proper output load device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a load management control circuit in which there is essentially a single input at which voltages of different type may be applied and for in turn ultimately controlling an output load wherein this control occurs in an automatic manner so that, for example, a DC input voltage is coupled to the load in one case and an AC input voltage is coupled to the load in another case.